It is common to have video monitors affixed to support structure in a transportation vehicle. For example, an information/entertainment display system may be fastened to the rear of a seat of a transportation vehicle, for instance, in an aircraft for use by a passenger. Sometimes, a display system must be removed from the support structure or fixture for service, repair, and/or replacement. To remove the display system from installation in the fixture or support structure, a seat cover and/or other portions of the seat such as cushioning may need to be removed from the seat to obtain access to fasteners holding the display system in place. In addition, the fasteners may require special and expensive tools to release the display system. In commercial passenger transport applications, the turn-around time for repairing or replacing a display system is a significant consideration. As such, continuous efforts are being made to develop better systems for fastening a display system to a fixture or support structure that provide quicker and/or easier release and for access does not require disassembling all or a portion of the fixture or supporting structure.